1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generator, more specifically, the present invention relates to a lighting micro hydraulic power generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, water tap or similar equipment is set in bath room, kitchen, or other place in a building.
But, when there is no light, or power is cut, the user cannot see whether the cleaning object or body is cleaned up. If an electrical lighting equipment is additionally set, it would cause extra power consumption.
Thus, it is necessary to directly convert the water flowing into power for lighting.